MST3K K11 - Humanoid Woman
The Movie Synopsis This two-part science fiction saga begins with the android Niya (Metyolkina) being discovered in a discarded spacecraft by a spaceship from Earth. She is brought back for scientific research and it's learned she is from the dying planet Dessa, which has been polluted by the inhabitants. Part two finds Niya returning to Dessa in an attempt to save the people from extinction. http://www.allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll Information *Over 20 million fans saw this feature in the Soviet Union, the last film by noted science fiction director Richard Viktorov. It was first released in 1981 and awarded a USSR State Prize the following year.http://www.allmovie.com/cg/avg.dll The Episode Host Segments Prologue: The Mads are shocked to learn that last week's ratings were the highest ever, even when going up against the Superbowl, a discovery that makes them furious. A confused Joel points out they got mad when the ratings were low too. Dr. F explains, "What do you expect? We're mad scientists!" Segment One: Joel & the Bots enjoy a game of tag, which continues all the way into the theater via the door sequence. Segment Two: Servo falls in love with Joel's new blender, but the courtship turns sour when Joel drinks from Servo's girl. Undeterred, Servo flirts with the coffeemaker, until he realizes he's . Segment Three: Cambot turns things upside down as part of a tribute to Salvador Dali while Joel & the Bots discuss surrealism, vaguely. Segment Four: Joel thanks the people for their calls, before Servo and Joel discuss the Village People. Servo relates that he read one of those 'Where are they now?' articles. Turns out one of them's a construction worker, one of them's a police officer... The crew ends the show with a big Dating Game-style goodbye kiss. Trivia *Dr. Forrester chews Joel out over how high the ratings were from the previous episode by saying "Even you could've beaten the Cincinnati Bengals." Indeed their previous episode, Cosmic Princess, aired during in which the Bengals lost to the 49ers. *Host Segments one, two and three were used again in Season 1. Segment one where Joel and the bots play tag was used again in The Corpse Vanishes. Segment two with Servo hitting on Joel's blender was used again in The Mad Monster. Segment three where they discuss surrealism with the visual aide of Cambot was used again in Robot Monster. Goofs *Despite this film being from Russia, the Mads, Joel and the Bots constantly refer to it being from Czechoslovakia. Obscure References *Larry and Dr. Forrester are seen in the opening ogling a standee of a tied up Elvira. This was taken directly from her movie . *''"Humanoid wo-man!" "DoodoodoodooDOO!" "Humanoid wo-man!"'' :Joel is parodying the song " ". *''"Human"Noids?" Guess they'll be using them for the new Domino's commercials."'' :Referring to the purposely annoying pizza stealing mascot of Domino's Pizza, . *''" You go to the Moon by way of Alaska? "'' :Juneau is a town in Alaska. Juno is an asteroid. *''"Oh good, a Cylon warrior."'' :Cylons are an army of warring robots from the 1978 sci-fi series . *''"Didn't she sing 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' with Elton John?"'' :Referring to the between and of the song mentioned. *''"They got that from 'The New Zoo.'" "Henrietta Hippo....Freddie the Frog..."'' :Referring to the mid-70's children's variety show . Tom starts listing off some of the that appeared on the show. *''"C.H.U.D!!" "Oooohhhh...I saw that movie!"'' : was a 1984 horror film whose title was an acronym for 'Cannibalistic Humanoid Underground Dweller.' *''"Blue Oyster Cult!"'' :Joel points to a strange symbol seen on the wall in the movie. It somewhat looks like the , which served as the logo for the heavy metal band . The symbol is also the alchemical symbol for (a "heavy metal"). Category:Foreign Film Category:1980s movies Category:Unrated movies Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Movies that got good reception Category:Season K Category:Film adaptations